The present invention related to a data processing method, a computer readable medium, and a data processing device.
In recent years, due to the need for controlling the heat generation of a processor, the trend for improving the performance of the processor by increasing the number of processor cores that perform parallel processing, rather than increasing the operating frequency of the processor, has become widespread.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-025547 discloses a parallel processor in which, based on a group of attributes set for respective data blocks and configuration parameters indicating the configuration of the parallel processor, a transfer mode for each data block between a memory on the lowest layer (global memory) and a memory on other layers (a private memory or a local memory) is determined, and the transfer of each data block and parallel arithmetic correspond to that transfer are controlled.